Eros
by loverofallthingsgreek
Summary: Remake of an old Greek myth. Zutara due to me making this story horrible i'm putting it off for a while until I can manage to put some good writting on it.
1. A plot most foul

I don't own AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!

Ok peeps this is gonna be the weirdest version of Eros and Psyche you will ever read.

And this is my first Avatar fanfic so be gentle

'_Yo' _thoughts.

"take" talking

zzz

Fire Lord Ozai was pissed in fact he was down right livid. '_How dare those peasants bow to that water tribe wench and forget who their real master was how dare they!' _

He was the one who conquered the world, he was the one who allowed the water tribes to remain, he was the one who their pitiful little existence continue on to plague this world and yet do they thank him? Do they bow to him? Do they sing him praises? Do they build temples to honor him? NO it all goes to that stupid little water-tribe girl. He's heard what they've been preaching. How this one insignificant girl was said to posses the power to aid the one who would overthrow him one day HIM THE FIRE LORD laughable.

'_Still the idiots shall be punished now how to punished the conquered'_ he thought, he walked to the window and looked out over his capital he looked down to his court yard there was his son Zuko heir to his empire the one who would continue his name his hope for the future.

'_Hope that's how you do it you crush people by taking away their hope'_ with that in mind he called out.

"Zuko!"

"Yes father." was his response.

"Come to the throne room now!" he yelled then walked away.

Zuko sighed his father most likely wanted to send him to assassinate someone who was trying to rebel he father really was stupid if he thought everyone would just bow down to him that once proud nations would bow to the will of one man he dreaded when the time came for him to take the throne people will only take abuse for so long. Sighing again he stood up and walked toward the palace could have been truly an impressive place, if it didn't give off the feeling of death and decay.

"Zuko!" his sire yelled angered at his slow pace.

"Coming father" he said moving faster

Ozai smiled to himself. '_This shall be a lesson to all peoples of the earth the fire nation owns them.'_

"You wanted to see me father?" Zuko asked from the doorway.

"Yes my son, I want you to head to the south pole there is a problem there that needs to be taken care of." he said his face in shadow his voice sounding twisted and cruel.

"Yes father." Zuko said understanding what he expected to happen.

"Take Commander Zhou with you." the Fire Lord said.

"Yes father" Zuko said then continuing "Who is it you want me to take care of?"

"A girl you'll know who she is when you get there she's the one everyone will be bowing to, now go get packed you leave tonight!" and with that he walked out of the room.

Zuko looked incredulously at the spot where his father had just left, sure it was one thing to go kill a man, but a mere girl, he felt a small sensation of pity go through his heart then brushed it off and went to pack.

'_Feelings never do you any good.'_

zzz

'_It's getting colder.'_ The prince thought as he pulled his white parka closer they were coming up on the southern water tribe luckily they were shielded by a huge iceberg.

"Prince Zuko I bet just can't wait till we reach the village can you?" came the voice of Commander Zhou.

Zuko remained silent

Commander Zhou didn't let this stop him though.

"I myself can't wait until we crush this village." he said with mirth.

"My orders were to take care of the girl the village is to be left alone." Zuko said.

"But my pri-." Zhou began.

"I SAID THE VILLAGE IS TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Zuko yelled "I'm going in on a smaller boat you and your men still here if I find out one of you left this ship and defied my command I'll have you put up for treason.

"I, uh yes prince Zuko." Zhou said bowing his in mocking respect and wait for the prince to set out on the unnoticeable bout and then looked over to the nearest worker and said "You there ready the catapult!"

"Sir?" the man said.

"The Prince told us not to leave this boat so ready the catapults!" he yelled with a deranged look in his eye.

"Yes sir." the man said then went off to do his work.

"If Zuko's no longer around I can push Ozai to give me the thrown." he said to himself.

Zuko had found no trouble entering the village and was now cleverly hidden in plain sight.

'_Heh guess white parkas are good for somethings.'_

That's when he saw her, a girl just about 14 walking towards the hut closest to him but stopped when a little was pushed down into the snow by a bigger lad.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! What did he do to you that deservers that kind of treatment he's only a boy!" she stopped to say.

"He took away my favorite toy sniff oh I'm sorry please don't tell my parents!" the older boy cried.

The girl's stance softened Zuko thought to himself that it was a good thing he hasn't seen her eyes he didn't think he could kill her if he'd seen her eyes.

'_Angi she's beautiful'_ he thought.

"Well you shouldn't push people down when they take what's yours" she said then turned to the smaller boy "And you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, now I'm going to go to bed so why don't you two find your way home." she said and stood up.

"Yes Katara-hime!" they both said bowing then ran off. Katara sighed she hated it when the villagers called her that she wasn't a princess and she hated it when they called her one.

Zuko by now had figured out it was this girl his father was taking about and had slowly snuck into her home at least it was empty. He looked around and then hid in what you could call a closet.

Katara walked into her house her brother was off with her father trying to rebel against the fire nation and Gran-Gran was staying at a friends house. She walked into her closet and started to change.

'_Damnit I knew I should have found a better place to hide'_ Zuko thought as he tried to avert his eyes but sadly found them glued to her back as she took off the top part of her parka and then the other clothing that followed. _'But damn she is gorgeous.' _

Katara pulled on her night dress and walked out to her bed laid down and was asleep within minutes. Zuko took a deep breath slowly pulled out a knife and walked to the sleeping girl on the bed, he slowly took the knife down to her neck... and then

BOOM

The earth shook the sound of cannons being fired. Zuko pulled away the knife and Katara woke up deep blue eyes met burning gold ones. Zuko felt something give way when he met her eyes and knew right then he couldn't kill her.

He'd seen her eyes.


	2. i am called

I don't own avatar.

Now for the question on everyone's mind what's going to happen to our favorite pair of star-crossed-lovers? Lets read and find out!

Also I'm very sorry for misspelling Zhao and Agni thank you SleepingDragon13

Also thank you all for reviewing me it made me feel so special!

Yay for snow days or else I wouldn't be able to update right now

zzz

'_Damnit now what am I going to do?' _a very disgruntled fire prince thought. He already felt dishonorable about killing a woman especially while she was sleeping but now that she was awake. _'I can't do it, but she still has to disappear.'_ with that thought going through his head he took the back of his knife and hit Katara over the head with it, she fell to the ground the last thought on her mind was _'what's going on?'_

**BOOM**

Another cannon had been fired again the earth shook as it landed outside her house quickly making up his mind he wrapped the girl up in a blanket and snuck out of her house unnoticed he was going to stop this madness _'Idiots I told them the village was not to be touched'_ he thought, he heard women and children screaming calling out to see if there family was ok the smoke was so think he could barely see where he was going _'I need to stop this quickly'_ as he thought that he pulled the girl closer to his chest and ran as fast as he could back to his boat. As soon as he placed the girl down, he started the engines and went back to the main ship.

As soon as he got on board Zuko went swiftly to stop the madness.

"You there!" he yelled at a sailor "What the bloody hell is going on? I told you no one touches the village!"

"But sir Commander Zhao told us to fire off the cannons!" the man said fearing for his life.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked his voice low and dangerous.

"At the stern sir.(I think that's what it's called in ship terminology err the front of the boat? Please correct me if I'm wrong.)" the sailor said, by the time he had finished Zuko was gone.

"Zhao!" he called when he spotted the Commander "What in the name of Agni do you think you're doing?"

"But sire." Zhao said still amazed Zuko was alive "They're just peasants and need to be taught a lesson for bowing to someone other than their lord." he said as though that justified everything he was doing.

"I told you not to touch the village now stop firing and pull out!" Zuko said.

"But sire-" the Commander began

"That's an order." the fire prince said and walked away, he had to get the girl to his cambers before anyone found her. He walked back to where he had set her down, now there was the problem of moving her without anyone noticing. He looked over to see a sack hanging on the wall _'that just might be big enough'_ he thought walking over to the sack and pulling it off the wall then looked back at the girl to compare sizes. He decided that it worked and slowly pulled the girl up and gently set her in the bag noticing that she was bleeding from where he struck her with the back of the knife. _'That will have to be looked at quickly'_ he put the sack cover over her head picked it up and walked out. The hallways where thankfully empty, he made it to his rooms with out incident. He stepped inside pulled the girl out of the sack and put her on the bed. He went and got some water from his room and gently cleaned the wound he had inflicted upon her soft skin, and then laid her down his bed taking in her beauty before walking out of the room and locking the door. The ship had finally started to move away from the village _'away to the fire nation'_ he thought and then the girl came back to his mind _'I can't take her back to the fire nation she'll be found by my father in a heart beat, but who can I trust to take care of her?'_ he walked to the main cabin where the Commander and Captain where.

"Ahh Prince Zuko I just told the Captain to set a course for the Fire Nation." came Zhao's voice.

"No." the prince said.

"I beg your pardon sire?" Zhao asked again

"I said no Captain set a course for Genera Iroh's home I need to ask him for a favor." Zuko said.

"But my lord." the Commander started.

"It has been along time since I have seen my uncle I think it's time I pay him a visit." Zuko replied then walked out of the cabin back to his rooms unlocked the door. The girl was stirring and night was at it's blackest time so she couldn't see him, he thanked Agni for that or else this would have been much harder.

"Huh?" Katara said upon waking.

"Welcome back." a voice came from the far side of the room

"Who's there?" Katara said sitting up and looking around _'Why is it so dark in here?'_

"I am called the Blue Spirit and I have saved you." the voice said.

ZZZ

Hey if another snow day happens I can promise you guys a longer chapter.


	3. peace is fleeting

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender but if I did!

I'm going to make it absolutely clear Katara doesn't know who Zuko is, and Zuko is theBlue Spirit but for the main part I'm just gonna refer to him as Zuko, now I'm not telling you this because I doubt your intelligence it's just sometimes I get really confusing with my writings so please forgive me

Zzz

"You saved me?" Katara asked.(oh and I'm sorry about last chapter where my brain went into mental overload and I said "I have said you." it was suppose to be "I have saved you" ok now after me trying to save my dignity as a writer on with the story.)

"Yes." said the black mass over in the corner. Zuko was waiting for the awe to ware off and for her to start professing her eternal gratitude when his thought process was rudely interrupted shrill voice going.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU JERK!" came from the girl's mouth.

"Excuse me? Have you missed the part where I saved your life?" Zuko didn't know what to think the girls at the palace usually gushed at the mere sight of his presents and yet here was this water tribe peasant yelling at him for saving her life and defying his countries law not only that but his own fathers too!

"Yes, and I thank you for that but what about my people, my family my home! Oh it would have been better had you just left me there." Katara said annoyed that this man had the impudence to pluck her out of her own room while her village was being attacked.

"Now I demand that you turn this ship around and let me go!" she said while trying to get out of the bed.

"You shouldn't get out of bed." Zuko said to her.

"Why?" she asked and got out of the bed then took about three steps only to collapse on the floor.

"Because you most likely have a concussion from where you were hit." the man in the mask said and walked over to her and put her on the bed. While he did this Katara studied the mask which then brought up the question...

"Why won't you let me see your face?" she asked

"Because it would be too dangerous." he replied.

"Why was my village attacked?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Because the fire nation wants you dead." he stated flatly.

"Oh" she said and then "Why did you save me?"

"You ask too many questions." the man said. In truth Zuko didn't know why he'd saved her.

"Now stay in that bed, the sun will be rising in two hours. If anyone knocks on the door don't answer don't move, no one knows you are here and we need to keep it that way." he said and then walked out of the room all together.

Zuko walked back to the captain's cabin

"How long will it take us to reach my uncle?" he asked.

"Three weeks sir." the man replied.

"Good, how are our supplies holding up?" he went on.

"We'll need to stop soon sir we only had enough to get us to the fire nation and back." he answered.

"Fine if anyone needs me I'll be training." he said and started for the bow. What Zuko had failed to notice was that it wasn't only him and the captain in the room.

"He's been acting strange." Zhao said stepping from the shadows.

'_Punch, Kick, and Punch again, Dodge, Kick.'_ Zuko thought as he trained with one of the soldiers. _'Look for the weakness focus'_ looked at the soldier he had most of his weight centered on one leg. _'That's it'._ Zuko brought his foot forward and hooked it on the calf of the soldier then pulled forward and watched with satisfaction as the soldier fell down.

Zzzz

Ok I highly doubt that Zuko would have been that calm when Katara yelled at him but this is kind of what I thought he'd be like had his father not burned and banished him. I'm sorry for some OOC that I know is going on but it will get better I promise you guys.

Oh guess what I made an 87 on my research paper! Sad thing is I didn't put any work into it but hey whatever works, works!


	4. a seer

Disclaimer : I do not own avatar the last Airbender say it with me now I do not own avatar the last Airbender once more for repetition I do not own avatar the last Airbender.

I must admit I have been playing favorites as of late with my stories but no more!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Katara stared up at the dull grey ceiling bored, hungry, and was on the verge of crying. She didn't know what to do confound to a bed and afraid to move she weighed her choices.

'_Not that I really have any I'm stuck on a boat of fire nation men and I don't know if I can trust my one ally'_ she sighed _'when did life get so complicated.'_

She looked down at the bed it was soft, much softer then she expected the red downy comforter was truly beautiful gold embroidery depicting a dragon with its mouth a-flame. There wasn't a window in the room but light shone through from what she guessed was the bath room. She contemplated, as she lay back down on the bed, to her self how funny a turn her life had taken after that fortune-teller had come to her village.

Her parents had been worried about how no man seemed to express any interest to marry her after she a been repeatedly, called the most beautiful girl in the village even though she still had two more years until what was considered the proper marring age. However, with the random poets showing up at her door with verses of poems and elongated ballads of love her parents were sure someone would have asked for an engagement at least.

But with all the declarations of everlasting love, never ending faithfulness, and undying praise no true suitors had come to call, her parents fearing that she had angered the gods in some fashion were the first to seek counsel with the psychic.( wow and I just took a really long time to say something that could have been summed up in nine words.)

FlashBack

Katara followed silently behind her parents. They told her that they where going to the teller for questions about where the best fish would be, or what trades to invest in this year. She knew better she had heard them talking last night. This was about her and she wasn't even going to be allowed in the room.

She sat at the bench provided for her as her parents went into the seer's inner sanctum. A middle-aged woman sat in the middle of the room dark purple eye shadow adorned her eyes her lips were a deep red a gray streak went throw the sides of her dark hair.

"You really must tell me where you get your make up from Mrs." Aunt Wu said to Katara's mother.

"You may discuss cosmetics with my wife later, we are here about our daughter." her husband said to the teller. He watched her with dark inscrutable eyes as he and his wife sat down at the low table.

"It was your wife's idea to come here was it not?" Aunt Wu asked sipping her tea.

"I don't believe the future is so easy to understand I highly doubt it can be comprehended with tea leaves and oracle bones." he said gruffly.

"Yes well now to the issue of your daughter I'm assuming you want to know if she'll make a successful match?" she asked.

"We want to know if our daughter has angered the gods in some manner and how we can make amends?" Katara's mother asked (p.s. I hate giving names to characters that have no name and are not mind so until I find there names this is all I'll ever refer to them as.)

"What has happened to make you think you daughter has slighted the gods?" Aunt Wu asked.

"There are jesters, poets, and minstrels coming by our house every day singing to her beauty, sweetness, and her chasteness." she stopped and gave a huge sigh "But so far no suitor has come to call."

"And this brings you to think she has insulted the gods some how?" Aunt Wu pressed.

"Yes, what else could it possibly be?" Katara's mother stated franticly.

"Well let's toss the bones and see." Aunt Wu reached over and grabbed the mother hands.

She picked up the bones shook them in her hands started taking in some strange language (think Latin) she tossed the bones on the table.

"The virgin is destined for no ordinary lover her future husband will be a powerful bender and with him she will over throw the fire lord." Aunt Wu said.

End FlashBack

Katara was on the verge of sleeping staring up at the grey ceiling. The door knob suddenly jiggled. She almost gasped until she remembered what the Blue Spirit had told her so she laid there still has death hoping praying that the door wouldn't open.


	5. ships and boats

CHAPTER FIVE OH YEAH!

I do not own avatar but if I did smirks.

zzzzzzzz

The door opened to reveal the Blue Spirit with a tray of food. (Bet everyone saw that coming) Katara's stomach grumbled at the smell of food. Zuko smirked behind his mask when he saw the tension in her body leave when she realized it was him. He set the tray down by the night stand and handed her a bowl of soup.

"Thank you." she said politely.

"You're welcome." Zuko said

"Now it's going to be three weeks until we reach our destination so I'm going to lay down some ground rules." he started.

"Destination? You'd better not be talking about the Fire Nation because if you are I'll jump off this boat and swim back sharks and all."

"First off it's a ship not a boat, second I'd have to kill you if you jumped off, and third I'm not taking you to the Fire Nation." he said in a deadpan voice.

"Smart ass." Katara said.

"Really you think so because I've always thought it was more firm than smart." he smirked behind his mask when he saw her blush.

"Now back to the ground rules."

"If not the Fire nation than where are you taking me?"

"Do you always interrupt people whenever they're talking?" Zuko asked sardonically

"No it's my quirky way of flirting." Katara replied sarcastically.

"Well in that case I'm honored. Now back to the ground rules." he saw Katara opening her mouth to ask another question "And if you interrupt me again I will tape your mouth shut."

Katara closed her mouth and glowered.

"Rule number one, I make the rules."

Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rule number two, You follow the rules."

He turned around and she mimicked throwing her soup at him.

"Rule number three, unless the **ship **is sinking do not leave this room." he emphasized the word ship.

"It's still a boat to me." Katara said mockingly.

"Do you always have to be so childish?" he asked.

"Do you always have to be so proper?" she shot back.

Zuko leaned in really close had his mask not been hiding his face she would have felt the breath on her ear.

"If I had been proper you'd be dead by now and I'd have my room back." he whispered.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

WWWWWWeeeeeee I had fun with this chapter! On a side note that has nothing to do with this fanfic if you're looking for a good RPG try Adventure Quest! It's the other thing I do in my free time!


	6. Docking and does freedoms bell ring?

I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender.

I must apologize for the horrible OOC in the last chapter I'll most likely go back and revise all of it.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

If Katara was ever sure of one thing it was that she hated this ship.

She had been on the ship for three weeks; she had been sea-sick for three long horrible agonizingly boring weeks. Not to mention the creep who walked around in the mask was mad at her for almost being discovered.

'_Stupid monkey look alike'_ she thought about the brown haired brown eyed man who barged into the room while she and the Blue Spirit were talking.

(-Flash Back-)

"Have some tea," he said handing her a cup.

"Thank you," Katara replied, tentatively taking a sip from the cup.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she said quietly.

"You're a lot different from what I thought you would be," he said from behind his mask.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked setting down her cup and straightened the red comforter.

"Well I was always raised to believe that people from the water tribes were little better than savages," he said.

"Ah, of course and let me guess you were raised in the Fire Nation yes?" Katara inquired.

After debating he would be divulging too much information Zuko begrudgingly stated "Yes."

"There are stories running around in my tribe saying that you're kind are nothing other than oppressive monkeys who don't understand or know how to respect the balance of the world," without missing a beat she picked her cup up and looked right at the masked man, "Now seeing as how I've never met anyone from the Fire Nation, nor am I on first name basis with anyone who's been there, it would be silly of me to believe those stories wouldn't it?"

Zuko just nodded awed that a statement so simple could have such a profound effect. The door swung open which caused Zuko to push Katara off and under the bed while ripping off his mask before the door opener in question could see him with it on, and Katara with it off.

From under the bed Katara could see the man who had opened the door, he was tall, and handsome in some regards she guessed however she couldn't get it out of her head how much he resembled a monkey.

"Pr-" Commander Zhao started.

"OUT!" Zuko yelled.

"But -"

"OUT I SAID!" springing up from the bed and pushing the man outside before slamming the door behind him.

Katara could hear muffled voices outside the door and wondered if she should stay under the bed or not.

However her pondering was cut short when all the fire in the room went down and the door slowly opened.

She saw the Blue spirit, his face in shadow, walk across the room to the bed and she assumed put the mask back on.

"You can come out now," his voice sounded dead.

---End Flashback---

After that incident she'd only seen him when he brought her food, and to tell the truth she missed talking to him, after all he was the closest thing she had to a friend on this ship.

The ship lurched rather violently, and the door swung open. There stood the Blue Spirit, however he was shirtless.

Katara blushed and turned around, she wasn't used to seeing a male shirtless, she lived in a place were it was winter all year for the God's sake.

Had Zuko been a rather normal teenager he would've smirked behind his mask, but seeing as he wasn't he paid it no mind and walked up to the girl.

"We've docked, and tonight you'll be taken off the ship," he said his mask lingering rather close to her ear.

He pulled away, "Now get some sleep."

With that he was gone.

Katara didn't notice, her mind was stuck on one thing after he said taken off.

'_Freedom, I can be free after this, I just have to steal a little boat and make my way back to the homeland,' _she thought.

Feeling strangely subservient she actually laid herself down on the bed and went to sleep.

OMFG I UPDATED, and it's short as Hades, but hey I'm getting back in the swing at least.

Wow one whole year.

I swear I'll be better next chapter.


End file.
